As electronic products become smaller and higher in performance, the distance between components becomes closer and operating speeds are greatly increased. As a result, a problem of malfunctioning of the device due to electromagnetic wave interference between components has been a problem. Thus, recently, interest in electromagnetic wave shielding technologies has been growing. In the case of smartphones, electromagnetic wave shielding technology has only been applied to some chips, such as an initial communication chip. However, recently, the application of electromagnetic wave shielding technology has been expanded to AP, RF chips, and the like.
As an electromagnetic wave shielding technology, a metal can structure or a deposition method such as sputtering is mainly used. When a deposition method such as sputtering is used, a process is complicated by forming an EMI shielding layer after singulation of a semiconductor package, and it may be difficult to secure deposition coverage on a portion on which a glass fiber or a ceramic filler is present. Therefore, it may be more difficult to secure coverage of the EMI shielding layer on a side surface than on an upper surface of the package.